Talk:Diamond Temple/@comment-26426163-20150813225625
Dragons without Temple (2) Angel Dragon: Bought in value pack Prism Dragon: Angel + Malachite (30 tries ; Den ) Diamond Dragons breed using Diamond Temple (17) Day 1: (Saturday August 1) Diamond Dragon: Goodwitch + Metal (2 tries ; Roost ) Quetzal Dragon: Angel + Prism (3 tries ; Den ) Day 2: (Sunday August 2) Gold Dragon: Diamond + Air (7 tries ; Den ) Infinity Dragon: Diamond + Fire (3 tries ; Den ) {glitch} Crusader Dragon: Diamond + Fire (8 tries ; Den ) Day 3: (Monday August 3) Mercury Dragon: Diamond + Water (2 tries ; Den ) Anubis Dragon: Diamond + Magic (4 tries ; Den) Quetzal Dragon: Angel + Malachite (7 tries ; Roost ) Gold Dragon: Diamond + Air (3 tries ; Den ) Day 4: (Tuesday August 4) Infinity Dragon: Diamond + Fire (1 try ; Den ) {glitch} Quetzal Dragon: Infinity + Forest (1 try ; Roost ) {no boost} Crusader Dragon: Diamond + Fire (12 tries ; Den ) {no boost} Day 5: (Wednesday August 5) Quetzal Dragon: Infinity + Forest (1 try ; Roost ) {no boost} Day 6: (Thursday August 6) Unicorn Dragon: Infinity + Virtue (20 tries ; Roost ) {no boost} [ Good Fails: 2 Kitsune ] Dark Angel Dragon: Diamond + Night (1 try ; Den ) {boost} Black Diamond attempt Fails: Night Elf , Peacock Day 7: (Friday August 7) Crusader Dragon: Infinity + Fire ( 20 tries ; Roost ) {no boost} Gold Dragon: Diamond + Air ( 1 try ; Den ) {no boost} *I am level 98, have 3 nests, & bought 20 Diamond habitats for the Diamond Dragons during the week. *I spent 300 Gold on the Diamond Temple, 100 Gold on the Breeding Roost, & then spent roughly 1500 Gold on speed breeding & hatching. *For the first 4 days there was free Boosted Breeding which saved tons of gold so I only had to pay 200 Coins for each breeding. *I would say that the Diamond Temple was completely worth every penny or "gold" to be able to breed & hatch soo many Diamond dragons. I got a Diamond dragon within hours of getting the Diamond Temple whereas before I tried hundreds of times with numerous pairs & never once got a Diamond dragon. It was completely worth it & I would recommend that if someone has the gold & the desire they should try it! Especially during the free boosted breeding days which saved tons of gold & I think also helped in getting Diamond dragons easier that usual as I hear that many can't seem to get Diamond dragons while using the Temple. *Possibly on the one of the next free boosted breeding I will enable to Diamond Temple & Breeding Roost again to try for a second Diamond so I can have a pair, then try for Black Diamond as well. I also need to get Rainbow Dragon so I can try for Diamond Prism, as well as getting Mythic to try for Helios, & Lastly get Zodiac to try for Astromancer. Then I will have all of the Diamond type dragons that are currently available. *Again, I really do recommend that if someone wants to breed Diamond dragons & a lot of them easily to buy the Diamond Temple & even the Breeding Roost. It really does work! Of course it may not always work perfectly but it does work far better than not having it at all. Just keep at it & keep working & you will get a whole herd of Diamond Dragons!